1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an X-ray imaging apparatus, and more particularly, to a method of updating a pixel map for removing a bad pixel of an X-ray transmission image.
2. Description of the Related Art
An X-ray imaging apparatus is designed to diagnose disease by radiating an X-ray to an animal body or a human body and detecting the X-ray penetrating the body so that an image of an inner structure is obtained without cutting into the body to expose such an inner structure.
An X-ray is an electromagnetic wave of a strong transmittance that is emitted from collision of an electron against a target for generating X-rays. In general, an X-ray tube configured to generate an X-ray includes a filament emitting a thermal electron and an electrode that forms a strong electric field by use of a high voltage. If a high voltage generated from a high voltage supply device is supplied to an X-ray tube, a filament forming a cathode emits thermal electrons. The thermal electron is directed by a strong electric field to a collision with an anode as the target, and thus an X-ray is generated from a local-sized region of the anode where the collision takes place.
In general, the X-ray imaging apparatus includes an X-ray tube to generate X-rays, a radiation region adjusting apparatus for adjusting a region being radiated by X-rays, and a detecting unit configured to detect X-rays penetrating an object.
For a digital X-ray imaging apparatus, a bad pixel may be generated in an image due to a physical deficiency of the detection unit. Such a bad pixel is subject to a correction through image processing after an X-ray transmission image is obtained.